sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
The Babysitter is a Vampire
This is the first Sodor High School Movie that when Mr. Hugo have to get a babysitter since Thomas can't control theirselves. It will be release around Season 2 since Thomas and the gang are 16 year old. It based of My Babysitter is a Vampire Whole Story Movie 1: The Babysitters a Vampire Thunder strikes around an old house. 2 boys walk into an old room. You can't even see the scared looks on their faces. They shine their flashlight around the room. Suddenly something moves behind them. They look all around, they see nothing. They back towards the wall and hear something above them. They look up and see a pale Vampire above them. They scream as the Vampire attacks them. "AAAAHHHHH" screamed Percy as he pulled the covers over him. The whole thing had been a movie that Percy and Thomas where watching. They were at Thomas' house in the attic. Thomas was sitting next to Percy holding a bowl of popcorn. "You are so easily scared Percy" said Thomas. Percy showed his head. "So I'm scared, sue me". "If only I could buddy, if only I could". Percy frowned as Thomas smiled". "You've been scared to Thomas, remember when I got covered in lime and scared you". Thomas frowned at Percy. "Well I got you back when I scared you with the Chinese Dragon". Percy and Thomas laughed. They continued to watch the movie until… "Good evening" said 2 Dracula like female voices. Thomas and Percy jumped. They looked back and frowned. There stood Annie and Clarabel, Thomas' younger twin sisters. "We got you" they said in unison. "What are you doing here" asked Thomas. "Mom and Dad wanted us to tell you that the babysitters going to be here soon" said Annie. "Okay" said Thomas huffily as he turned off the movie. As they were walking downstairs, Percy talked to Thomas. "Why do you need a babysitter Thomas, your 16 years old"? "Yes, but after what happened last time I watched Annie and Clarabel, they don't really trust me". "We put out the fire before they got home". "They could still see the burn marks on the couch". "Fireworks aren't supposed to cause sparks like that". Thomas got angry. "You shouldn't have lit it in the house". Percy got upset. "Let's move on" said Percy. When they got Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Thomas' mom came over and opened it. "Hello Sarah thanks for coming". "It was no problem at all Mrs. Shawn" she said as she walked in. Sarah was a junior at North Western High school. She used to babysit Thomas when he wasn't trusted with his sisters. Annie and Clarabel came over. "Hello" they said together. "Hello Annie, Hello Clarabel" she said as she patted them on the head. She then walked over to Thomas. "Good to see you Thomas" as she gave him a hug. Percy ran over, with hearts in his eyes. "Hi, I'm Percy, nice to meet you" he said with a big smile. "Hello Percy, glad to meet you" and she gave him a hug which he returned. 5 minutes later, Thomas' mom and dad were at the door. "We'll be back later, have fun" said Thomas' mom. "But no fireworks" said Thomas' dad with a serious look on his face. After they were gone, Thomas turned to Sarah. "Me and Percy will be upstairs". "Okay, but no nonsense". "Shure thing" said Thomas as he walked up the stairs. But by the time he got to his room, he looked back and Percy wasn't there. "Now where are you" said Thomas as he walked down the stairs. He found Percy at the bottom of the stairs with a serious look on his face. "What's up Percy" said Thomas. Percy looked back "Call me crazy, but I think Sarah's a Vampire". "You're crazy" said Thomas. "But she's drinking blood" said Percy quietly. "Maybe it's just punch" said Thomas. "There are blood bags in the kitchen, see for yourself". "I will" said Thomas and walked past Sarah into the kitchen. Thomas was shocked to find an empty blood bag laying on the counter. "Maybe Percy was right" and he walked back to Percy. "I did see the blood bag" said Thomas. "Told you" said Percy "But that doesn't prove she's a vampire". "Vampires don't have a reflection" said Percy. So Thomas got a mirror. "If she doesn't have a reflection, I'll believe you" He showed the mirror across the corner and looked at it. There was no reflection. Thomas froze then looked around the corner, Sarah was sitting right there. He pulled his head back and looked at the mirror again. There was no reflection. He looked back at Percy "Okay, I believe you". "Good, now we need to stop this vampire before she sucks our blood". "We may need some backup" said Thomas. "Let's get the crew over here to help" said Percy. And they went to call their friends. Half an hour latter Thomas heard someone quietly call his name. "Thomas, it's us" Thomas opened his window and there stood all of his friends. "Come on in" said Thomas quietly so Sarah wouldn't hear. They climbed in the window and sat down somewhere in the room. The ones that were there were Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, and Emily. Thomas was about to speak when there was a knock at the window. Thomas walked over and opened it. And there stood Lady, the girl Thomas had liked for years. "Lady, what are you doing here"? "Percy called me; he said there was something important". Thomas looked angrily over to Percy. "We need all the help we can get" said Percy, he looked scared. Thomas turned to Lady. "Thanks Lady, but we don't need your help". Lady smiled and jumped into the room. "Well you got it" said Lady as she sat down next to Edward. "This is why Hit ent. kicked you off the show" mumbled Thomas. He turned to Everyone. "Okay everyone, me and Percy have called you here tonight because….. our babysitters a Vampire". His friends stared, Then Gordon, James, and Henry burst out laughing. "That's what you called us out for, to tell us your babysitters supposedly a vampire" said Gordon trying hard not to cry. Then Thomas heard Sarah's voice. "Thomas, Percy what's that noise"? called Sarah. Thomas rushed out of his room and into the living room. There was Sarah, and someone Thomas didn't know. "What was that noise Thomas" asked Sarah. "The TV" "Well please turn it down" asked Sarah. "Okay, but who's this" asked Thomas? "This is my friend Katie" she said and smiled. Thomas gasped because he saw pointed teeth like a vampire. "Something wrong Thomas" asked Katie. "No, nothing's wrong" said Thomas and walked upstairs. As he did, he heard Sarah talking to Katie "Ya, those guys are a handful, but it will be worth it because soon they will be all mine". This made Thomas scared and he ran up the stairs. When he got upstairs, all his friends looked serious. Emily spoke up "we heard and saw everything, we believe you Thomas". Everyone nodded. Thomas smiled "Then let's get that vampire" and they made up a plan. Sarah was talking to Katie when Percy called out "Sarah, could you come here, I think there's a problem with the furnace". Sarah got up and walked down the hall, Katie fallowed her. They reached the furnace room and there was no one there. "Thomas, Percy where are you" Sarah and Katie called. Suddenly Gordon and Henry popped out and pushed Sarah to the ground. Then Edward, James, and Emily held Katie against the wall. Thomas, Lady, Percy, and Toby walked in front of Sarah. Percy had a cross, Lady had garlic, Toby had a wooden stake, and Thomas had holy water. "The jig is up Sarah, we know you're a vampire, and we've come here to stop you." Sarah was shocked "I'm not a vampire, what makes you think that". Percy spoke up "We saw you drinking blood from blood bags". "I was just using them to carry some punch I made". Thomas spoke up next. "I saw your fangs when you smiled". Sarah moved her mouth around a little and popped out a pair of fake teeth. "There special effect teeth, for the school play next week". Thomas was starting to think he made a mistake. Toby spoke next. "What about when you said that Thomas and Percy where all yours". "Thomas' parents were thinking of hiring me as their main babysitter, but why should I after what's been going on here". Percy spoke again "We held a mirror up and saw no reflection". "I was bending over to tie my shoes; I did them one at a time". Thomas and his friends felt foolish and let Sarah and Katie go. Thomas looked at Percy "I told you she wasn't a vampire". "Sorry" said Percy as he swung his arms around. Then, the cross touched Katie's skin. "OUCH" screamed Katie and backed away. Thomas wondered why it had hurt her, and then he realized it. He took his holy water and sprayed Katie's feet. "OUCH" she screamed as her feet began to smoke. "Sarah's not a vampire, KATIE IS" screamed Thomas. Katie looked, everyone was moving in on her. She hissed at them and showed them her fangs. She jumped over all of them and ran out the door. "We got to catch her" said Thomas and all of them ran out the door. They ran down the block, but they couldn't find Katie. Then Percy found something "I found one of her shoes". Everyone came over. "Let me see that Percy" asked Lady. Lady lade her hand out flat as Percy gave her the shoe. Then the shoe started to glow and so did Lady's eyes. When it stopped, she turned to everyone "I know where she is". "Where" asked Toby. "At the abandoned mansion on the other side of town". "We'll never get there in time to stop her" said Henry. "Oh yes we will" said Lady and she showed the whistle around her neck. "Gold Dust, good idea Lady" said Thomas. "Grab on" said Lady. Everyone did. Lady blew her whistle and they disappeared. When Thomas (and everyone else) opened their eyes they were in front of the abandoned Mansion that was once owned by Sir Topham Hat. When they came in front of the door, they found it open. "Here we go" said Lady as she walked in. The inside was dirty and dusty. There was covered furniture in the corner. There was a big staircase that lead to the upper rooms. "Where could she be" asked Edward as they walked in. "This is just like the movie Thomas" said Percy as he cowered behind Thomas. Then something moved behind James. "AAAHHH" screamed James and he jumped into Edwards arms. "Your big, but very light James" said Edward. Everyone laughed. Then they heard a noise above them. They looked up and hang there on the ceiling was Katie. She hissed and jumped at them. They screamed and scattered. "Grab her" yelled Thomas. Edward and James tried to, but she was fast and ran. Toby and Emily tried to, but she jumped high in the air. Then Thomas and Percy tried, but she pushed them back. "You can't catch me" she said smiling "I know you". "Oh really" said Thomas. Then Gordon and Henry grabbed Katie and held her down on her knees. Lady walked in front of her. "You don't know us that well" she said to Katie, who had her head down. "Thomas, give me some holy water" said Lady, and Thomas threw her some. "Say goodbye" said Lady. But just as she was about to spray her, Katie looked up, broke out of Henry and Gordon's hold, and bit Lady right on her neck. "Oh no" said Thomas and he rushed over and tried to pull Katie off. Lady was screaming as her friends tried to pull Katie off. Then Gordon shouted "Get back" and they all did. Then Gordon hit Katie with an old table leg and knocked her off. She landed in the corner, unconscious. "Well, that's the end of her" panted Emily. Thomas looked back at Lady and saw her with her hands and knees on the ground, breathing heavily. "Lady, are you okay" asked Thomas. Then small black lightning bolts appeared around Lady. "What's wrong Thomas" asked Percy. Thomas was about to speak, but then a black orb surrounded her. When it disappeared, there stood Lady, but she was different. Instead of a Purple shirt with blue pants and sneakers, she was wearing a red dress with a black top on. She was also wearing black high heels. She didn't have golden hair anymore, now it was black. Then dark red wings appeared behind her. And her eyes were blood red. She also had an evil look on her face. "What happened to Lady Thomas" asked Percy. "Katie bit her, so I think she's become an evil Vampire" said Thomas quietly and slowly. His face was frozen in shock. Thomas couldn't believe what had just happened. Lady had been turned into a vampire. Gordon walked in front of her. "Hey Lady, you doing alright" he said nervously. Lady looked at him with her evil look on her face. Then, Lady grabbed Gordon and threw him against the wall. He slid down to the floor, unconscious. "Run" yelled Henry, and they did. Lady then appeared in front of Henry, she hit him in the head and he became unconscious. James and Toby were hiding. "Hopefully she won't find us" said James. Then two hands grabbed them and pulled them out. They went flying through the air and landed on the floor. Lady came over and bashed their heads together, and they didn't move. Edward charged at her, but she moved and he hit a statue, and then he was unconscious. Thomas, Percy, and Emily were standing in the middle of the room. Lady was about to attack when suddenly she stopped. Thomas saw that her eyes were purple again. She gave Thomas a strange look, and then she ran really fast around them, kicking dust and dirt into the air. When the dust settled, Lady and all of their friends were gone. "Where did she go" asked Percy. "Maybe she went downstairs" said Emily. Thomas nodded and they took the stairs that lead downstairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they found a long hallway. "Guess there's tunnels down here, she could have gone down one" said Thomas. They started to walk down the hallway, and then they heard voices. "Down here" said Emily, and they went down the tunnel to the left. Then they saw a light up ahead. They looked around a corner and almost gasped. There was Lady and all of their friends. But they were handing by chains on the wall and there was a fire in the middle of the room. "What are you going to do to us" asked Edward. Lady looked at him "I am going to sacrifice you to the Vampire Queen, she needs fresh meat" said Lady smiling evilly. Thomas knew he had to stop this, so he came around the corner. "Lady, this has gone on far enough" said Thomas firmly. Lady turned around and smiled. "Ah, another offering" she said with an evil smile. Lady was too distracted by Thomas she didn't see Percy and Emily letting everyone go. "I know you Lady, and I'm here to set the real you free". Lady laughed "This is me, the other me has disappeared". "Then why didn't you attack us when we were upstairs"? This time Lady looked a little worried "because you didn't seem worthy to be sacrificed" she said with an angry look on her face. "Or, did the real Lady not want to hurt us" said Thomas smiling. Lady hissed and jumped at Thomas. Then Thomas knew what to do. He grabbed Lady, pulled her close to him, and kissed her full on the lips. At first Lady struggled to get away, but slowly she stopped resisting. A pink glow appeared around her, then a purple ord. Thomas backed away, and he and all his friends watched. When the orb disappeared, there was Lady. She was unconscious, but back to normal. When she woke up, she looked at Thomas. Then she ran to him, raped her arms around him, and kissed him. Everyone was as shocked as when Thomas had kissed her. When she stopped, she looked at him. "Thank you so much Thomas" and she gave him another hug. Thomas returned the hug "No problem". Thomas and his friends walked out of the house. As they did, Lady looked back at the house, when she saw someone on the roof. She got a quick look at the person before they disappeared. "That looked like" "Hey Lady you coming" yelled Thomas. Lady looked back again, then ran over to Thomas and rapped her arms around his. Back inside the house, Katie woke up. She looked around, and then was engulfed in black smoke. Turns out she had turned into a bat, and flew out of the house. She flew up to the roof, and landed on the finger of some girl. The girl was sixteen and looked exactly like Lady when she was a vampire. Katie spoke (in Bat) to the girl. "We may have failed, but this was just a test" she said with a smile. There was a girl next to her sitting on old air conditioner. "What do you mean Mary" asked the girl. The other girl looked angrily at her. "My name is Bellatrix, not May" she screamed! "And what I mean Kimmy, is that I wanted to see if I could bring Lady to the dark side" she said with an evil smile. "And that failed" said Kimmy. "Yes, but now I know what is keeping me from bringing her in" said Bellatrix. "And what would that be" asked Kimmy. "That boy in the blue shirt, he must go". Kimmy looked surprised "You mean". "Yes, Thomas T. Shawn must be eliminated". Then Bellatrix started to laugh. "Soon, Lady will become evil, just like how I became a Vampire". And she laughed even harder. But as she did, Kimmy looked worried. "What has happened to you May" she whispered. Character *Thomas *Sarah *Percy *Katie *Lady *Annie & Clarabel *Kimmy *Gordon *Emily *James *Edward *Toby Category:Movie Category:Sodor High School